Naturally
by Ally Hayden
Summary: A Ken Anderson Love Story
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Hi there! My name is Allison June Van Dam. Long name, isn't it? Yes, i'm Rob Van Dams daughter. When I was 18 is when it all started. My WWE Career that is. My dad worked with me as well! It was awesome, until his contract ran out, and, he joined TNA Impact. "Please don't leave Daddy." I say crying and giving him a hug. Everyone had eyes set on us. He strokes my hair.

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry Al. I have to. My contract ran out. And trust me, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't. But I can't sign another contract with them. I just can't." he pushes me out a little, still holding my shoulders, and looks me in the eyes. I look right back. "I promise, we will be working in the same company again. And when that day comes, you'll know."

"B-"

"No. Don't say a word. I love you, always will. Just please, trust me on this. We will be together soon." I nod, trying to stop crying. I give him another hug and he kisses my forehead. I shut my eyes, wishing this moment with my dad would last forever. He gets out of my grip. "I love you Ally."

"Love you too daddy." he smiles and tries not to cry himself. He walks out and everyone just watches him. When the door shuts, I drop to my knees in tears. I just couldn't believe it. He was actually gone. I was just hoping this was a bad nightmare and not reality. Everyone just stayed away from me, because they didn't want me to freak out on them or anything. I looked around at everyone, stood up, and stormed off to my locker room. I slammed the door and stood there. I backed up to the door, and slid down till I touched the floor. All I wanted was someone to hold me, and tell me everything was okay. I mainly wanted my father there, but he's gone. I felt like everyone had been leaving me lately. First Eddie Guerrero, then Chris Benoit, now dad left the company. Who knows the next time I would see him. So I sat there, and continued to cry. Soon, I hear a knock at the door. "Go away!" I shout.

"Ally?" I heard a familiar voice, but couldn't quite place it. "It's Glenn (Kane)." I sniffle.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Please go."

"Okay, but if you need anyone, we're here for you." he soon left. After an hour or so of sitting there in silence, I stood up, and packed up my things. After packing, I decided to head back to the hotel. As I was walking to my car in the parking lot, I swore that someone was there with me. Everyone was still here, but a few people had left. So, it was probably just another superstar trying to get into their car. I shrug off the shivery feeling and press the button on my keys to unlock my trunk. I set my bags in, and still had that unnerving feeling. I shake my head and shut the trunk. When I turn around, I drop my keys. Someone was standing right in front of me. It was only Eric Bischoff.

"Oh, you." I reach down for my keys, but he grabs them instead.

"Let me get those for ya." he gets them and hands them to me. "Here you are." I swipe them out of his hand. "I see, I see."

"Just leave me alone."

"First things first. I'm your boss, so you'll listen to what I have to say." I look to the side. He grabs my face and forces me to look at him. "Secondly, your little protecter dad is gone, so he can't stop me."

"Fr-from wh-what?" he put his hand around my neck and squeezed a little. I drop my keys and put my hands on his.

"You'll find out soon enough." I tried to breath air, but his grip was too tight. He tightened it.

"You're gonna pay for this." I barely say.

"Sure I am. No one is here to help you. No one WANTS to help you. They think you're a messed up 24 year old that just wants attention. Boo hoo. Your daddy left. My dad left when I was 10. But you don't see ME complaining." his grip tightened a little. I had barely any breath at this point, and I knew that I would pass out soon. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Hey Bischoff." someone with a male voice said from behind. He let me go and turned to face the mystery man. I drop to the ground and coughed. Man was his grip tight. "No get the hell out of here before I do worse!" Bischoff ran. The man kneeled down to me. "Are you alright Ally?" he asks in a concerned voice. I look up, to see Ken Kennedy. I nod, still coughing. He walks over to his car, and reaches inside for a bottle of water. He comes back over, kneels, and holds it out to me. "It WAS mine, but you can have it." I take it from him and take a few sips. It hurt to drink at first, but then it felt better. I give it back to him.

"Thanks for helping me Ken."

"Don't thank me. I'm just glad you're okay." I nod and he helps me back to my feet. "Would you like a ride home? Just so I can ensure you're okay?"

"Wh-?"

"We'll get it tomorrow. I put in a word to Vince about it, and make sure it's not stolen or anything." I nod. I pick up keys, get my things out of my trunk, and head over to Ken's car. He lets me put my things in his trunk. Then we get into the car, and drive to the hotel. He drops me off at my door. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I nod, and just before I go in, I turn around. Ken was walking away, but I stopped him by shouting,

"Wait!" he turns and looks at me. I stand still for a moment, then run up to him. I give him a big hug. He hugs back, and smiles.

"What was that about?" he asks after I let go.

"I guess it was just another thank you for earlier. I really appreciate it." he shrugs.

"Again, i'm just glad you're not majorly hurt." I nod. Just before I got to my room, I kiss his cheek. We look at each other for a second, then I head back to my room. When I get to my door, just before I go inside, I look at him. He's looking at the ground a little, not a lot, and he's smiling. I smile as well and head inside. Just before I fall asleep, I get a text. It's from dad.

'Hey sweetie. Heard what happened. Are you alright?'

'Of course. How did you find out?'

'Kennedy told me. Ally, why would he do that to you?'

'I have no idea! Im scared of him now though.'

'Well i'll make sure and tell Vince about this. I'll come back tomorrow just to ensure you have some back up.' I smile at that.

'Thanks daddy. Well I have to get to bed now. Love you and night.'

'Love you too sweetie. Sweet dreams.' I smile at the last text and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to some knocks on my door. I yawn and stretch as I sit up in bed. A few more knocks occur. I throw the blankets over, stand up, stretch again, and go to the door. I open it to see a smiling face with a bag in his hand, and a couple coolatas. I smile and hug him. "Hi daddy." I let go and let him in. I shut the door and we sit at my table.

"Hi sweetie. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay." I say with a shrug.

"I'm really sorry he did that to you. I wish I could have been there to help you." I touch his shoulder.

"There was nothing you could do at the time. You were gone, and I was alone. I should have been more careful. But thankfully, Ken was there." dad nods.

"Can I see your neck?" I nod, move my hair, and scoot closer to him. I sit there for a minute, and realize he's not looking. I look at him, and see that he's crying. He has his elbow on the table, and his hand is covering his eyes. I get a concerned look.

"D-dad?" he doesn't say anything. I didn't know what to do at that point. So, I did the unthinkable. I stand up and say proudly. "Dad, Ken and I are getting married." he looks up and stops crying.

"W-what?"

"In a few months. We're getting married." he stands up and a smile stretches across his face. He pulls me into a hug.

"Congrats Ally! Oh my god!" he lets go. "Have you gotten a ring yet?"

"We're getting them tattooed that very day." he smiles.

"Well congrats sweetie. You know, your mother and I got married too early. And that's why we're not together anymore." I nod.

"I know daddy. But i'm 25 now. I think I should be fine. You were 18 when _you_ got married." he smiles with a nod.

"I know, and it was something I regret to this very day." I shrug.

"Well, it was mom's stupid fucking fault for cheating."

"Hey, watch your language." he says with a smile.

"Sorry." I say with puppy dog eyes. I hug him again.

"Well, I'm gonna go congratulate Ken on this." He turns and my eyes get wide.

"Wait!" he turns around.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Why not just bring him over here and we can all discuss this together?" he smiles.

"Of course. Whatever you want." I smile. Then I quickly get on the phone with Ken.

"Hello?" he says on the other end. He sounded like he just got up.

"Did I wake you up?" I whisper.

"Na, it's fine."

"You busy at the moment?"

"Nope, and why are you whispering?"

"Okay, well can you come over here then? My dad's here, and i'll when you come over."

"Alright. Be there in less than 5."

"Okay." I hang up and look at dad. He's sitting on the bed.

"So, is he coming over?" I nod and we wait for him to show up. Sure enough, in less than 5 minutes, there's a knock at the door. I answer it with a smile, and just to make our relationship seem real, I grab him by the neck and pull him into a kiss. He surprised, so he doesn't kiss back. I let go and drag him inside.

"Can you give us a minute dad?" he nods and I pull Ken to the corner.

"What the hell was that?" he says whisper-like.

"Sorry, just go along with it. I'll explain when _he_ leaves." I whisper back. He looks at me. I look at him. I give him a 'Please?' look. He sighs.

"Alright."

"Thank you!" I say give him a hug. Dad smiles and we sit with him. Ken sits in a chair, and just as I'm about to sit next to him, he pulls me onto his lap. He whispers,

"If i'm gonna do this, i'm gonna commit to it as much as possible." I look at him and nod.

"So when did you two start dating? I mean, i've been here the whole time since yesterday. I didn't know about this until just today."

"Well," Ken starts. "we were keeping this secret until a month before the wedding, but I guess we can't hide it anymore." he finishes looking at me.

"hehe, sorry." he kisses my cheek.

"It's fine, babe." I blush a little.

"So who's your best man Ken?"

"I haven't really decided that yet." there was a knock at the door.

"You talk to dad, I'll get the door." I whisper in his ear. He nods and let's me go. I stand and answer the door. It was Randy Orton, my _actual_ boyfriend. He tried to kiss me, but I stopped him. Thank god dad and Ken were occupied with talking. "I'm going to talk to Randy, dad. Be right back.

"Okay sweetie. See you in a few." I nod and turn back to Randy.

"Let's step out here." he nods and I shut the door behind us. We stand in the hallway, inches from each other. He wraps his arms around me, I kiss him, and he kisses back.

"Babe, I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Of course. But, I need to tell you something."

"Alright, anything."

"Now I know you may not agree, and you may be a little mad, but I had to do this."

"What Ally. What did you have to do?"

"I told my dad that Ken and I are getting married in a couple months."

"What?! Why-" I cover his mouth.

"Calm down. Please don't get mad. It's only until he leaves tonight, and then in a few weeks I'll call and tell him that Ken and I broke up. No problem."

"Alright. Sorry. But I wish you would have told me you were going to do this before you went ahead and did it."

"I didn't know I was until just a few minutes ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad was upset from the marks on my neck, so I stood up and told him that Ken and I were getting married. That made him automatically happy."

"Why didn't you mention me instead?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should have. But he saved me last night Randy. From Eric Bischoff. Eric could have killed me, and Ken was the one to save me. I'm not blaming you for not being there, I know you were in a match." he nods.

"I didn't even find out about the incident until this morning. Why didn't you tell me Ally?"

"I'm sorry. I was just tired, and I needed sleep. And this morning, dad is the one who woke me up with knocks at my door."

"Just please tell me next time. Now about this incident. Are you sure it'll work?"

"It should. If not, i'll just tell him straight out." he nods. I smile and kiss his cheek. "I should get back in there. They're probably wondering what i'm doing out here with you. Well, my dad anyway." he nods and I kiss him one last time. I go inside and shut the door. Dad smiles.

"Good news Ally, i'm staying after all!" my eyes widen.

"What?"

"Ken and I talked about it, and i'm staying until the day of the wedding. That contract for TNA will just have to wait." I look at Ken. He makes an 'I don't know!' face. I look at dad and smile.

"You're welcome to stay with me dad."

"No, you and Ken are staying together. I'm getting Ken's room." I nod. "I'm going to get my stuff from my hotel. Be back soon." I give him a hug and he leaves. I stare at Ken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I look at Ken. "We need to think of a way to 'break up'. And soon." he nods.

"How about, in a couple weeks, we take your dad out. Then, while we're having dinner, I do something out of the ordinary that makes you upset. You know, get you crying." I nod.

"I'm down. Now, we gotta make sure that dad doesn't go around telling people."

"He's probably going to think that we already told everyone."

"What about the people at TNA? He probably knows a few."

"He hasn't even signed the contract yet."

"Well he probably knows who works there. We watch TNA every Thursday together."

"Oh." I sigh and sit down in a chair.

"Why does life have to be so complicated sometimes?"

"I really don't know." Ken says sitting next to me. He puts an arm around me.

"I just hope this doesn't go overboard." I say looking at him. He looks at me and nods. Then, there's a knock at the door. I answer it, seeing dad, Edge, Jericho, and Cena. They're holding Ken's stuff. They're also standing behind dad, giving me weird looks. "Come on in guys." Everyone walks in and Ken shuts the door. "Just set it on the bed. We'll unpack it later." they nod and set everything down. Dad and Ken start talking again, as I walk the other boys to the door.

"Ally, what's going on?" Jericho asks quietly.

"I'll explain later. For now, just go along with it. If my dad asks you things about Ken and I, just respond as if we were dating."

"But you're dating Randy." Edge says quietly.

"I know, but I had to make up something, because my dad was upset this morning. He doesn't have anything against Randy, he just doesn't know we're dating, and Ken was the first person I thought of."

"Well he told us you were getting married," John says in a normal voice.

"That's part of it. Listen, just go along with it for a couple weeks. Then Ken and I will 'break up'." They all nod. "Good, now make sure and tell everyone else about this. I'll let the girls know, you let the guys know. Since I know everyone here loves me, and has nothing against me, I'll be fine. Well, except Bischoff. But we're getting him fired today." I say quietly again.

"Speaking of, how are the bruises?" Edge asks in a normal voice. I show them.

"Wow. Sorry he hurt you like that. I'm gonna make that SOB pay!" Chris says. I smile, glad he's looking out for me.

"Well thanks again guys, see you later." I say giving them hugs, then pushing them out the door. I shut it.

"Well I should get going as well. I'm sure you two have a wedding to plan. Bye sweetie. Bye Ken."

"Bye!" We say in unison as he walks out. After the doors shut, I take my phone out. I call all my girls. Victoria, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Lita, Trish, and Candice.

"Lotta people, don't you think?" I look at Ken.

"Shh. It's my room."

"No, it's OUR room."

"Who says?"

"Since you're dad showed up, it's our room."

"Whatever. I'm still having them over."

"Whatever." he replies, sitting on the bed. "We should get this stuff unpacked before they get here."

"Okay." I just stand there.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Nope. You're the man. You do it."

"Come on. Please help?"

"Nope."

"Pwease?!"

"NO." he jumps up and walks over. He starts jumping up and down in front of me and saying,

"Please!? Please!? Please!? Please!?" I couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE!" he stops and smiles.

"Yay." We unpack everything and are done 5 minutes before they get there. When they do get there, though, I hug them all and let them inside. We all sit around my table and chat.

"So Ally, why's he here?" Trish says pointing to Ken. I look at him.

"Oh, about that. Well, I kinda told my dad that we're getting married." All the girls gasp.

"WHAT?!" Candice says.

"Sorry! I mean, what was I supposed to do?! He was crying and I couldn't think of anything else to say but that."

"Why didn't you mention Randy?" Victoria asks.

"Because Ken was the first person I thought of. From last night when he saved me, he was the first person that came to mind." They nod.

"Well I hope you make it through this. Your dad would be upset if he found out this was a lie." Kelly says.

"You think? God, I can't even go on a date without him making a big deal out of it."

"What about the ring? Where is it?" Lita asks.

"Don't have one."

"What did you tell your dad then?" Trish says.

"That we're getting them tattooed that very day." they nod.

"This should be fun. What did Randy say?" Maria asks.

"He didn't like it at first, but he got over it. I just hope he can go a couple weeks without me."

"Well you're not going to ignore your needs the whole time, are you?" Trish asks.

"Well no, I guess I could just go to Randys room."

"Well if you get to do that, then i'm bringing Shawn over." Ken says. I look at him.

"I thought you two got divorced?" I say.

"On and off thing now. DEFINATELY not going down _that _road again. But still, she calls me for satisfaction."

"TMI! TMI! Please stop Kennedy. Or I will give you a DDT."

"And I'll give you a Mic Check."

"Then I'll give you a Piledriver." I say standing up."

"I'll give you a future shock." he says standing as well.

"I'll give you a powerslam!" I say stepping up to him. He gets face to face with me.

"Kenton Bomb!"

"Perfect Flex!" We grab each other and start making out. The girls just sit there shrieking. When we're done, I look at him. A smirk comes over our faces. Then I realize what I did. "What did I just do?" I say stepping back. "You should go girls. I need to go to Randys anyway." The girls leave and I just look at Ken. "That was a mistake." I turn and leave. Just as I shut the door, I hear Ken shout,

"FUCK! I'm such an ASS!" I sigh and go to Randy's room.


End file.
